A thousand years and hate you
by Mirmoz
Summary: Quelques diamants saphir sous ses paupières et des papillons dans son œsophage. ' Même Maelys semble ne plus t'aimer. ' Niklaus la traquait ; il le savait, elle le tuait. Jeremy est à Denver irrésistiblement attirer par les ténèbres.


— A **THOUSAND** YEARS AND_HATE YOU_

'' insérer citation

**Rated : M**

**Paring :** x

_Bref, bon lecture._

_Une reviews fait toujours ma journée. _– xoxo

**Résumé : **Quelques diamants saphir sous ses paupières et des papillons dans son œsophage. '' _Même Maelys semble ne plus t'aimer. '' _Niklaus la traquait il le savait, _elle_ le tuait. Jeremy est à Denver irrésistiblement attirer par les ténèbres.

**+ :**

**PROLOGUE**

Il faisait abstraction de sa morphologie squelettique, des papillons qui se logeaient dans sa chair quand ses doigts graciles se nichaient entre ses reins ce qui l'intéressait était l'intensité du bleu au fond de ses orbites qui lui faisait mal autant que de se sentir comme une mécanique en état de marche. Il retira quelques mèches blondes qui collaient à sa nuque laissant pleinement l'accès à son artère. Il discernait les globules de sang qui filaient à la pompe dans une course effrénée. Il arrêta une fraction de seconde son souffle, ses lèvres pressées dans un baiser sur sa peau comme précédant la violence. Ses dents éventrèrent ses gencives déchirant l'artère qui s'offrait à lui. Il avala le flot sanguin le sucre dissout en bile dans son estomac. Il ne se serait jamais autorisé à lui infliger une telle morsure –même dans la plus grande tendresse c'était comme une agression à _ses_ yeux, un geste impardonnable, mais cette fille ne prétendait pas à _ce_ privilège. Il maintenait le corps gémissant au matelas. Les commissures de ses lèvres se contractèrent sur la blessure, la frénésie lui éveillant un frémissement. Ses paupières se fermèrent brusquement et il lécha insatiable le sang qui se rependait à l'intérieur de la chair ouverte. Le sang arrêta de passer dans les veines subitement. Il effleura le bleu dans ses yeux un engrenage déclinant dans sa mécanique. Ses doigts cachèrent la morsure par-dessous une mèche blonde, touchant légèrement sa joue.

Niklaus repoussa les couvertures et ouvrit les robinets de sa douche ; une pluie acide dévora de ses griffes sa chair –brûlantes, mais pas assez pour ne voir qu'elles. Qu'importe la torture, rien ne pouvait noyer les éclats bleus qui rutilaient derrière ses paupières. Il avait finit par meurtrir ce qu'il avait espérer préserver. Il ouvrit les paupières évitant la naissance de _ses_ traits dans l'obscurité et passa une serviette sur ses hanches. Ce n'était plus si lancinant d'éloigner les moments de tendresses qui lui revenait en tête, de l'avoir dans la peau ce qui faisait mal c'était de la laisser revenir, la laisser nourrir sa folie, mais Niklaus avait cessé de mener cette guerre à l'instant même où les yeux bleus l'avaient tentés. Il effleura la gorge béante de sang, ses doigts plus légers sur les paupières marbrées. Il revêtit des vêtements et sortit de la pièce. Il traversa un long couloir et pénétra dans un vestibule menant à la mezzanine. Il descendit les grands escaliers en marbre et adressa un signe de le suivre à un de ses hybrides et frôla le plancher du grand séjour.

— J'aimerais que tu te débarrasses du cadavre de cette jeune fille là-haut, ordonna-t-il désinvolte comme s'il avait s'agit de la plus ordinaire des choses.

Il attrapa un carton de déménagement qu'on avait placé au-dessus d'une pyramide d'autres qu'il ne prendrait pas la peine de ranger lui-même, mais le contenu de celui-là était différent il ne permettrait pas qu'un autre vienne mettre son nez dans _ses_ affaires. Il rejoignit le hall d'entrée et monta les escaliers avant de s'arrêter et de redescendre quelques marches –ses yeux soudain assombrit.

— Je te serais reconnaissant de respecter son cadavre, _compris _?

L'hybride acquiesça, aveuglement soumis. Niklaus hocha la tête satisfait et grimpa les marches restantes. Il passa par le vestibule en haut de l'escalier et tourna dans un couloir attenant où du lierre rampaient fièrement sur les murs au-dessus d'un guéridon où était posés deux vases en cristal ornés de boutons de roses jaunes. Il appuya sur la clenche de la porte et entra à l'intérieur de la chambre. Du linoléum de couleur crème remplaçait les habituels parquets des autres pièces. Plusieurs fleurs européennes noyaient leurs tiges dans des vases anciens et deux espèces de plantes carnivores et quatre orchidées enjolivaient une console. Un lit à baldaquin en ébène se dressait devant les fenêtres – les tulles des voiles s'agitaient comme un pavillon au-dessus des oreillers bleus.

Niklaus installa le carton en équilibre sur un fauteuil baroque et ôta le papier collant. De petites pochettes en velours pleine de diamants, des perles qui rappelaient le satin remplissaient l'intérieur du cube ainsi que d'autres joyaux insoupçonnés. Il attrapa quelques livres _–_ des romances tragiques, des histoires sanglantes de monstres et de bestioles hideuses qui lui arrachèrent un rictus amusé dans la confidence de la plaisanterie, et les plaça sur une étagère les fils de lin qui retenaient les pages commençaient à se découdre attestant de leurs traversées dans les époques. Il sortit les diamants et les perles et les emprisonna dans un petit coffret abîmé sur la commode, puis il renversa une pochette dans sa main faisant rouler un petit cœur en cristal dans sa paume. Klaus l'admira, irisant d'amertume sur sa peau et le passa à son cou.

Ses doigts se refermèrent sur la couverture d'un livre au format plus petit au fond du carton. Il se paralysa. Le sang tapait à ses tympans. Il extirpa hésitant le livre scellé par un ruban parme la calligraphie familière s'écrivait déjà à ses yeux. Il sentit la bile sucrée monter à ses lèvres. L'amour déchus dépliait ses ailes dans son thorax, les plumes écorchaient les côtes il avalait comme du plomb. Il dénoua fébrile le ruban qui le tenait fermé et ouvrit quelques pages. Un faible sourire déchirait la commissure de ses lèvres quand ses initiales apparaissaient gravées à l'encre indélébile dans la trame du papier.

_6 [] 1344_

_Je l'ai vu aujourd'hui. __Il m'exaspère. Insolent, hautain autant d'adjectif écœurant qui lui colle à la peau. Charmant. Comment ne pas aimer se noyer à l'intérieur de l'océan de ses yeux littéralement. Mais c'est bête, l'immensité de l'océan me fait peur. Je n'ai pas besoin d'océan. J'ai besoin d'herbe tendre et de lagon de charbon. Je le déteste._

Il lu le passage manuscrit, riant à l'analyse néfaste de sa personnalité ; elle avait prévu sa réaction et l'amertume qui le saisirait à la vue des capitales – il le savait, pouvait le deviner aisément.

Un parchemin glissa sur le marbre dans une lourdeur à peine perceptible. Klaus referma le journal et le posa sur l'accoudoir. Il se pencha sur le plancher hésitant à tendre le bras. Il attrapa le papier fragile avec toute la délicatesse qui lui appartenait et observa le graphite qui s'étendait sur la trame : elle _l'_avait gardé. D'épineuses aiguilles grimpèrent et s'affolèrent sur ses os, son cœur s'effritant entre ses côtes. Des pétales de lys battaient des ailes frénétiquement devant son regard bleu myosotis qui s'immolait de tendresse au travers de ses pupilles.

— _À quelle fin, Niklaus ? Tu peux vivre éternellement sans personne à tes côtés ? Personne ne se soucie plus de toi, mon garçon ! Qui as-tu d'autres à part ceux dont tu forces la loyauté ? Dis-moi, où est Maelys ? Personne, personne. Même elle ne semble plus faire attention à toi._

La mâchoire de Niklaus se raidit. Ce n'était que blasphème. Ce n'était que pure sottise. _Il_ n'avait cessé de _l_'éloigner de lui, de corrompre son jugement. Il refusait que sa haine puisse détruire le brin de tendresse qu'elle avait pu ressentir pour lui.


End file.
